I'm Here For You
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: Jamie/Rahne Fluff, with a little humor. Rahne can't sleep, so Jamie keeps her company. Rating just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**((Author's Note: I apologize for not getting Rahne's accent, right. I'm not good at writing accents.))**

It was midnight, and everybody at the Xavier Institute was asleep. At least, almost everybody. Rahne Sinclaire was laying in her bed, awake. She couldn't seem to clear her head. Rahne was tossing and turning until she was wrapped tightly in her blankets. She sighed and shook her head.

_Maybe I should, just, get out of bed. _She thought, as she struggled to remove her blankets, sat up, and walked out of her room, as quietly as she could. When she was in the hall, she walked for a few moments, got on the elevator, and took it to the next floor, up. Rahne exited the elevator, and, slowly, entered the room that was accross the hall from it. In the room, Jamie Madrox, her best friend, was asleep in his bed. Rahne walked over to his bed, and just watched him sleep, for a few minutes, before she sat down on the bed, and layed next to him. She put his arm around her, and layed her head on his shoulder.

Jamie began to move his head, slightly, and open his eyes. "Rahne?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

"I, just, can't sleep, Jamie. I don't know why, I just can't."

"I'm here for you."

"I know that. Why do you think I came to your room, silly?" Rahne giggled.

Jamie cocked his head to the right and said "Good point. Any idea what time it is?"

"It's about 12:15, I think. Why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. I've been meaning to get my clock fixed." Jamie let out a yawn that had a hint of a laugh in it, and shook his head a little bit, just before smiling. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Just, follow me." Jamie stood up, and walked toward his door; Rahne followed. They went to the elevator, and exited when they got to the ground floor. Jamie took Rahne by the hand and walked toward the back of the mansion. He unlocked a door and walked outside, holding the door for Rahne. When they were outside, Jamie walked toward the pool and said "This is the surprise. If we can't sleep, we can hang out in the moonlight."

"Jamie, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm wearing pajamas and a bathrobe. I'm not swimming in these clothes."

"You don't have to." Rahne gave Jamie a mean look. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that. I meant that we can sit at the pool and dip our feet in the water." Jamie blushed, as he smirked and chuckled.

Rahne giggled and hugged him, tight. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I should have known that you'd never try something, like that."

"It's OK, Rahne, and I wouldn't say 'never'." Jamie chuckled, again.

"Oh, really? Well, Mister Madrox, what if I tried something like that? What would you do?" Rahne said, jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Sinclaire, jump in the pool naked?"

They shared a laugh, and sat down by the pool. Rahne looked in Jamie's eyes and brushed her hand through his hair, grinning.

Jamie blushed and brushed his hand through Rahne's hair, smirking.

"You look red. Is there something you're wanting to say or do?" Rahne asked him.

Jamie looked down, at the pool, and said "Not really. I'm just, I was, I don't know."

"Do you want to kiss me, Jamie?"

Jamie said nothing. Rahne put her hand on his shoulder, and Jamie turned his head. Rahne gazed into his eyes and leaned her head towards his. Jamie leaned his head forward, and pressed his lips against Rahne's. Rahne, slowly, opened her mouth, and pushed her tongue inside Jamie's mouth, massaging his tongue with her own. Jamie began to move his tongue into Rahne's mouth, and massaged the back of her tongue. After a few moments, Jamie, slowly,moved his head away, and smiled. Rahne smiled, as well, and licked her lips.

"I was hoping that you'd be my first kiss, Rahne."

"Same to you, Jamie."

"Wait a second. What about you and Sam?"

"I was going to kiss him, one time, but you kept coming to my mind." Rahne turned and layed her head on Jamie's shoulder. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"The night knew not how to be beautiful, until it gazed upon you, dear lady."

"What was that?" Rahne asked.

"Oh, um, one of my duplicates read alot of poetry, one time. I guess that the poetic personality comes out, sometimes." Jamie shook his head.

"It was lovely, Jamie. Are you sure that you aren't trying to get me to take my clothes off?" Rahne laughed.

"You can take them off, if you wish. I'd look away, though."

"Why? Afraid?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to wait until our honeymoon to..." Jamie came to a stop, and looked away.

"Our honeymoon? Jamie?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I speak without thinking, sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. That was just, weird."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So, what do you want to do?" Jamie asked.

Rahne smiled and took her robe off. "I've got an idea."

Jamie's eyes got big.

Rahne stood up and began taking her shirt off, but stopped as soon as she showed her belly button. "Relax, Jamie. I'm only joking."

Jamie smirked, shook his head, and stood up. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes me perfect for you." Rahne smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to the sterio system that was on the deck, beside the pool, and turned it on. When she heard the music playing, she began dancing around.

Jamie smiled and joined her.

After dancing to several songs, they decided to sit back down. Within minutes, the two fell asleep, smiling, and using the folded up bathrobe as a pillow. Jamie was holding Rahne, who had her head on Jamie's shoulder.

It was 8:00 in the morning, and Professor Xavier was in his wheel chair, watching Jamie and Rahne. Soon, they woke up and wiped their eyes. "Professor Xavier?" Jamie said.

"No, Jamie, you're not in trouble." the Professor said, tapping he right temple with his index finger, and smiling. "I'm happy to see that the two of you have made your friendship into something more. It was obvious that the two of you belonged together."

"You sound like one of the teenagers, Chuck." Logan said, as he stepped out the door, and stood beside the Professor.

"You spend some time as headmaster of this school, and tell me that their style of grammar doesn't rub off on you at all." The Professor said, chuckling.

Jamie looked at Rahne and said "So, do you want some breakfast?" Rahne nodded, as Jamie stood up and took her by the hand to help her up. "By the way, Rahne, I meant to ask you something. Are we exclusive, now?" Rahne kissed Jamie as she wrapped her arm around him, leaned her head on his shoulder, and walked by his side. "I take that as a 'yes'." Jamie smiled


End file.
